custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacidax
Jacidax was an oppressive, cruel Murkonian ruler of Kadilon who formed the Jacidax Lordship. Biography Early Life Little is known about Jacidax's early life, but he was apparently a student at a school of combat before harboring plans to conquer Kadilon. Conquest of Kadilon Jacidax soon became cruel and brutal beyond comprehension, and became bent on conquering his home island of Kadilon. He formed an army and took over he island by force. Once in control, Jacidax banished Toa from their lives, and most were made servants of the Lordship. It was Jacidax who designed the Masoskuth workforce, and he who slaughtered any rebellion against him, including those by Tranotera and Singash. Of course, he was extremely unpopular with his subjects, and many attempted more subtle rebellions. Airon, head of the Ninja Guild, led his Ninja forces in raids against the emperor of Kadilon, and Arabak formed the Hahnah Clan secretly. Sotth, a scientist, designed robots that could easily take over the Lordship, and had to be bribed to fight alongside the Lordship army. Bounty Hunters were common, and the most feared, Zaha, hated the Lordship and especially Jacidax. Hahnah Clan Rebellion By now, enough attacks on the Lordship had been detected that Jacidax was suspicious. He ordered his right-hand general, Xariston, to bring an army to the Guild and destroy it. Casualties in the conflict that followed included Rekdan and Airon, but a critical mistake Xariston made was letting Vintao escape. This would eventually be a disaster for the Lordship. Jacidax himself was on a patrol that uncovered Vintao the next day, and he ordered the Toa of Air to be taken to the Masoskuth Stockade to be enslaved. However, Airon had become Vintao's guardian angel, and helped him escape. The two then went to join the Hahnah Clan, and Jacidax was able to learn of its existence. Suspicion grew when it was learned that Vintao, a rebel, had joined the Clan, and Jacidax lead a massive army to destroy it. He attacked the Carapace Fortress to destroy the Clan, but six of their number escaped. Abilities and Traits Powers and Tools Jacidax controlled the element of Shadow, but could change his element at will. His Kanohi Ignika was the Mask of Life, able to do just about anything including changing his element. As emperor of Kadilon, Jacidax controlled an enormous army that was mostly loyal to him, and his Nakorex Staff allowed him to revive anyone from death, as long as he chose them to reawaken. His Mandate of Leadership declared him invincible, and he had powers of flight and telekinesis. Finally, his Shadow Sword was a deadly melee weapon, but was also a way for Jacidax to channel his elemental energy. Personality and Traits Jacidax was unbelievably heartless, and killed rivals and enemies in cold blood. He heartlessly beheaded the rebels Tranotera and Singash, and forced his own soldiers to do outrageous things. Many a Lordship soldier had perished on a suicude mission, and many others bore scars of brutal warfare. Even to a Skakdi or Makuta, Jacidax was a keystone of evil. Jacidax killed Mata Nui and even plans to do the same to Teridax. Jacidax has little regret for his actions, and continues to oppress the rights of his subjects brutally. However, his main reason for this seems to be an overzealous desire for order. If there is one thing Jacidax fears, it's anarchy. Therefore, he believes subjugation of "treacherous rebellions" is required, regardless of how many he kills in doing so. Voice Jacidax was deep-voiced and raspy, although when he was angry, his voice emerged as a growl. He used charismatic speech a lot, but in reality most of it failed to sway his audiences into his way of thinking. Analogies such as life to fruit were a common element of his speech. Appearances *Rebel Destiny (first appearance) Trivia *There are no alternate Jacidax -- he is a point of Multiversal Singularity. *His Ignika isn't his true Kanohi -- he chose it as a symbol of his power after he conquered Kadilon. *In the Prime Reality, Jacidax has joined the Order of Mata Nui and has become extremely powerful. *Jacidax's title as leader of the Lordship is "Mafi", a Polynesian word meaning "conqueror". Category:Characters Category:Shadow Category:Jacidax Lordship Category:User:Nuju of Ice Category:Zeveron Universe Category:Rebel Destiny Category:Zeveron Continuity Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Murkonians